Phosphorous vapor is needed in the fabrication of a variety of high performance electronic and optoelectronic devices. The vapor is used in the growth of semiconductors such as indium phosphide and in the doping of semiconductors such as silicon. It is difficult, however, to provide a safe, reliable source of phosphorous vapor.
At ordinary temperatures and pressures phosphorous exists in two dominant allotropes: white phosphorous (.alpha.-white) and amorphous red phosphorous. White phosphorous is difficult to store and use because it is highly volatile and highly flammable. Red phosphorous is more stable, but of limited use as a vapor source because it provides an erratic equilibrium vapor pressure when heated. The resultant unstable vapor pressure generates a beam flux which is unsuitable for the growth or doping of semiconductors. Accordingly, there is a need for a safe, reliable source of phosphorous vapor.